


Excuse Me, Could You Please Leave

by ryan_joseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, at least I think so, eh what do I know, more like frenship, not really dating, still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_joseph/pseuds/ryan_joseph
Summary: Tyler is tired. Josh is not helping. Or is he.





	

Tyler Joseph was tired. Being in a band was tiring. Talking to people was tiring. Hell even existing was tiring. But the main thing that was making him tired, was that it was fucking 2:34 in the morning and he was at the edge of his stairs with a baseball bat. 

No this is not a normal occurrence for Tyler. He hopes he doesn't come across as the type of guy who usually stands at the tøp (nice pun thanks) of the stairs waiting for someone to jump out at him, he's not THAT paranoid. But he had definitely head his door open and he had most certainly hear someone open a cabinet in his kitchen. 

Suddenly, he heard a thud which was quickly followed by an angry, "Who the hell just shoves a packet of Oreos in a cabinet, why wouldn't you just nicely place them on a shelf, seriously Tyler." Jumping at the sound of his name, Tyler walked down the stairs, because he was smart like that and flicked the light on in the kitchen. 

"Josh?"

"Tyler, my man."

"What the flipping flop are you doing in my house at 3 o'clock in the morning?!"

"Right about that I was tired," 

Tyler sighed and muttered under his breath, "Tell me about it."

"And your house was nearby and I needed a place to sleep and I just came home from chipotle and did I mention I was tired because I am." 

Tyler loved his best friend and honestly he was being endearing so with a groan he grabbed Josh's hand and dragged him upstairs. 

"Sorry." Muttered Josh dejectedly as he could feel the tension in his friends hand. 

Sighing once more Tyler pulled Josh into a hug saying, "Don't worry about it Josh it's fine your welcome over anytime, just, maybe call next time ok." Giving his friend a small kiss on the forehead he turned and continued leading Josh to his room. 

|-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/ |-/

It was 4 o'clock and Tyler was tired. But curled up in his best friends arms as he snored peacefully, he started to realize that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHAHA plz help this is my first work <3 love everyone who reads


End file.
